Shadow Pokemon
About Shadowbulb.png|Shadow Bulbasaur Shadowivy.png|Shadow Ivysaur Shadowvenus.png|Shadow Venussaur Charmander.GIF|Shadow Charmander Shadowcharmeleon.png|Shadow Charmeleon Shadowcharizard.png|Shadow Charizard Shadowsquirt.png|Shadow Squirtle Shadowwart.png|Shadow Wartortle Shadowblast.png|Shadow Blastoise Shadow_Caterpie.jpg|Shadow Caterpie Shadowmeta.png|Shadow Metapod Shadowbutter.png|Shadow Butterfree Shadowweedle.png|Shadow Weedle Shadowkakuna.png|Shadow Kakuna Shadow beedrill.jpg|Shadow Beedrill Shadowpidgey.png|Shadow Pidgey Shadow_Pidgeotto.PNG|Shadow Pidgeotto Shadowpidgeot.png|Shadow Pidgeot Shadowrattata.png|Shadow Rattata Shadowraticate.png|Shadow Raticate Shadowspearow.png|Shadow Spearow Shadowfearow.png|Shadow Fearow Shadowekans.png|Shadow Ekans Shadowarbok.png|Shadow Arbok Shadowpikachu.png|Shadow Pikachu Shadowraichu.png|Shadow Raichu Shadowsandshrew.png|Shadow Sandshrew Shadowsandslash.png|Shadow Sandslash Shadownidoranf.png|Shadow Nidoran ♀ Shadownidorina.png|Shadow Nidorina Shadownidoqueen.png|Shadow Nidoqueen Shadownidoranm.png|Shadow Nidoran ♂ Shadownidorino.png|Shadow Nidorino Shadownidoking.png|Shadow Nidoking Shadowclefairy.png|Shadow Clefairy Shadowclefable.png|Shadow Clefable Shadowvulpix.png|Shadow Vulpix Shadowninetales.png|Shadow Ninetales Shadowjigglypuff.png|Shadow Jigglypuff Shadowwigglytuff.png|Shadow Wigglytuff Shadow Golbat.png|Shadow Golbat Shadow Oddish.PNG|Shadow Oddish Shadow Gloom.PNG|Shadow Gloom Shadow Vileplume.PNG|Shadow Vileplume Shadow Paras.png|Shadow Paras Shadow_Parasect.jpg|Shadow Parasect Shadowdiglet.png|Shadow Diglett dug.jpg|Shadow Dugtrio|linktext=Shadow Dugtrio Shadowmeowth.png|Shadow Meowth Shadow Psyduck.png|Shadow Psyduck Shadow Golduck.png|Shadow Golduck Shadow Mankey.png|Shadow Mankey Shadow_Primeape.PNG|Shadow Primeape Arcanine.png|Shadow Arcanine Shadowpolywag.png|Shadow Poliwag Shadow Abra.PNG|Shadow Abra Shadow Kadabra.PNG|Shadow Kadabra Shadow Alakazam.PNG|Shadow Alakazam Machop.GIF|Shadow Machop Shadow Machamp.png|Shadow Machamp Tentacool.GIF|Shadow Tentacool Shadow Golem.png|Shadow Golem Shadowponyta.png|Shadow Ponyta Magneton.png|Shadow Magneton Shadow farfetch'd.jpg|Shadow Farfetch'd Shadow Doduo.png|Shadow Doduo Shadow Dodrio.png|Shadow Dodrio Shadow_Grimer.png|Shadow Grimer Shadow_Muk.jpg|Shadow Muk Shellder.GIF|Shadow Shellder Shadow Cloyster.png|Shadow Cloyster Shadow Drowzee.png|Shadow Drowzee Shadow Hypno.png|Shadow Hypno Shadow Krabby.PNG|Shadow Krabby Shadow Kingler.PNG|Shadow Kingler Shadow Voltorb2.png|Shadow Voltorb Shadow Electrode.png|Shadow Electrode Exeggutor.png|Shadow Exeggutor Shadow Cubone.PNG|Shadow Cubone Shadow Marowak.PNG|Shadow Marowak Shadow hitmonlee.jpg|Shadow Hitmonlee Shadow hitmonchan.jpg|Shadow Hitmonchan Lickitung.png|Shadow Lickitung akin.jpg|Shadow Rhyhorn|linktext=Shadow Rhyhorn akin1.jpg|Shadow Rhydon|linktext=Shadow Rhydon Shadow_Chansey.png|Shadow Chansey aki.jpg|Shadow Tangela|linktext=Shadow Tangela shadow kangaskhan.png|Shadow Kangaskhan Shadow_Staryu.png|Shadow Staryu Shadow Starmie.png|Shadow Starmie Shadow Mr. Mime.png|Shadow Mr. Mime scyther.jpg|Shadow Scyther asa.jpg|Shadow Pinsir|linktext=Shadow Pinsir Shadow Tauros.png|Shadow Tauros Shadow Magikarp.png|Shadow Magikarp Shadow Gyarados.png|Shadow Gyarados Shadow_Lapras.jpg|Shadow Lapras Shadow Ditto.png|Shadow Ditto Shadow Eevee.png|Shadow Eevee Shadow_Flareon.jpg|Shadow Flareon Shadow Porygon.PNG|Shadow Porygon Shadow Aerodactyl.png|Shadow Aerodactyl Shadow Snorlax.png|Shadow Snorlax 144Articuno4.png|Shadow Articuno 145Zapdos4.png|Shadow Zapdos Shadow Moltres.png|Shadow Moltres Dratini.GIF|Shadow Dratini Shadow_Dragonair.jpg|Shadow Dragonair Shadow Dragonite.png|Shadow Dragonite 150Mewtwo4.png|Shadow Mewtwo Shadow mew1.png|Shadow Mew Mi Raikou.jpg|Shadow Raikou Shadow Entei.png|Shadow Entei Shadow suicune.jpg|Shadow Suicune Shadow Victini.png|Shadow Victini Shadow Missingno..png|Shadow Missingno. Shadow Pokémon are a new type of Pokémon that was added in v5.3. Every obtainable Pokémon in PTD (including legendaries) has a shadow version. They cannot be found in the wild (for their location, see below). They don't receive STAB from Shadow-type moves. In other Pokémon games, Shadow Pokémon are stronger than regular Pokémon and have many mysterious traits, such as not being able to level up until purified. In PTD, however, the only difference between shadow and regular Pokémon is that Shadow Pokémon can learn Shadow-type moves. Their appearance is a little different from the normal sprite. They have a dark-purple tint/dark sparkle around them that makes the Pokémon itself look darker than it should be. * See Shadow Sprites Location *Game Corner *Achievements *NPC Trade *Mystery Gift Game Corner In "Random Non-evolved Shadow Pokémon" in the Game Corner, there are 65 different Non-Evolved Shadow Pokémon available from this. Each have an equal chance of being selected: 1.54% Achievement Shadow Pokemon *Onix - Pewter Challenge *Staryu - Cerulean Challenge *Voltorb - Vermillion Challenge *Oddish - Celadon Challenge *Abra - Saffron Challenge *Grimer - Fuchsia Challenge *Magmar - Cinnabar Challenge *Squirtle - Viridian Challenge Via NPC Trade *Mr. Mime - Trade Shadow Abra on Route 2 *Jynx - Trade Shadow Poliwhirl in Cerulean Gym 1 *Farfetch'd - Trade Shadow Spearow in Vermillion City *Lickitung - Trade Shadow Slowbro in Viridian Ending Former Mystery Gift Pokemon *Shadow Lickitung in v6.1.1: 6432p562 (Expired) *Shadow Missingno. in v6.5: s20r25o4 (Expired) Trivia *They are the opposite of Shiny Pokémon, also called Anti-Shiny Pokémon. *If you use Shadow Rush in an older version, all the Pokémon will freeze when an attack is launched. *Shadow Pokemon originally gained 50% less exp than normal Pokemon but Sam changed that, so now they get the same amount as regular Pokemon. Special Moves Pre-Release Pictures 125px-Bulbasaur Shadow Pokemon.png|Shadow Bulbasaur Shadow Bulbasaur In level.png|Shadow Bulbasaur in the level "Oak's Lab" Category:Pokemon Category:Game Mechanics Category:Pokemon Center Category:Game Corner Pokemon